Siempre lo fuiste y lo serás
by Verit0 G.kl
Summary: Después de una batalla, siempre quedan cicatrices. Para él, lo que le dejo la batalla fue mas que una cicatriz. ¿Cómo aceptar el perder algo importante? El siempre la querrá, y siempre la esperara… aun guarda esperanzas, aunque el tiempo pase. HHR OneShot


**Bueno, aquí estoy ahora, con este songfic que tenia desde hace algún tiempo en el pc. Es de la canción de Bon Jovi, "Always". Los personajes pertenecen a ****J.K Rowling.**

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

_**Me dicen que solo de ti yo recuerdo lo bueno, pero francamente no creo que haya algo mal en ti**_

_Ha estado lloviendo desde que me dejaste  
Ahora me estoy ahogando en la sangre  
Ves que siempre he sido un luchador  
Pero sin ti, me rindo._

Harry dejo su taza de chocolate caliente en la mesa de aquel lugar frustradamente. Hoy tenia mas frió de lo habitual y la leche no ayuda. Sentía que todo lo que hacia o veía desde hace algún tiempo era inútil. Mira a su alrededor buscando explicaciones, alguna pista para buscar un significado a su vida, pero lo único que ve son a personas ocupadas, aceleradas, preocupadas únicamente de sus asuntos, como él se sentía en esos momentos. Se sentía cansado, muy ocupado pero no había hecho nada por semanas, sentía que buscaba mucho, trabajaba mucho pero a la vez que nada de eso servia. Últimamente se había sentido muy egoísta, había olvidado las cenas con los amigos para animarlo, había olvidado que era lo que se sentía reunirse a la mesa con su familia, y claramente había olvidado que era la entretención o más, la felicidad.

Se para de aquel sitio tomando entre sus manos la tibia taza, intentando calentar el frió que sentía. Comienza a dar una caminata ya muy bien conocida por él, pero que hubiera deseado nunca aprender. Toma sorbo tras sorbo, saciando su sed, pensado que en esos momentos podría hacer otra cosa. Observa el reloj pegado a la pared y piensa que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo sin verla. Camina decidido hasta encontrar la puerta de aquel horrendo lugar, pensando como en aquel sitio puede estar la mas linda de las criaturas. Abre silenciosamente la puerta, tratando de no despertarla, y eso lo hace sentirse peor. Toma asiento junto a ella y entre lasa sus manas con las de la chica. Siente como su cuerpo se entibia, siente un calor recorrerle todo el cuerpo, algo inexplicable, pensó, por que aquella mano que tomo estaba mas fría que cualquier otra. La mira intentado que ella haga lo mismo, pero no lo logra, la acaricia intentando hacer que haga alguna reacción. Nada. Entonces decide hacer lo que por mucho tiempo viene haciendo, algo que le parece tan monótono pero a la vez tan reconfortador. Hablar…

- Todo es muy extraño, te lo he dicho todo, pero aun siento que tengo mucho que platicarte.

Calla intentando encontrar alguna respuesta por parte de ella. _Iluso…_ se dijo mentalmente. Podría ser que ella nunca más le volviera hablar, pero él gastaría toda su saliva en ella de ser necesario.

- Hoy me siento muy vulnerable, todo parece afectarme ¿recuerdas lo que paso este día hace tres años atrás? A mi me gustaría no recordarlo…

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, siente su celular vibrar en su bolsillo. Sin perder tiempo lo toma.

- Diga

- Harry, me podrías decir a que hora piensas llegar a casa? - escucha una voz algo fastidiada

- No lo se…

- Harry! Llevas desde la mañana ahí, te esperamos para el almuerzo y no llegaste, ahora no quiero esperarte para la cena y que para variar no llegues

- Esta bien Ron, no te preocupes, en unos minutos estoy haya

- Bien Harry, espero que salgas luego de ahí…sabes que ese lugar no te hace bien

- Me hace mejor que cualquier otro lugar

- Por favor vente luego, adiós

Harry cuelga cansado¿es que acaso aun no entendían? No, definitivamente no. Sabía que ellos en parte tenían razón, sabía que debería alejarse de ahí aunque sea un poco, pero ya se había vuelto una rutina en su vida, día tras día, algo que no quería dejar.

- No sabes cuanto te extraño, no sabes cuanto te necesito. Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí conmigo, que ninguno de estos años hubiera realmente pasado, desearía que fueras la persona con la que compartiera el resto de mi vida.

**Flash Back**

Harry paseaba por los pasillos de San Mungo nerviosamente. Recordaba como hace unos días atrás él había salido de ahí. La batalla con Voldemort había traído muchos estragos en el mundo mágico y sobre todo en su vida. Por fin lo había derrotado y se había sacado un enorme peso de encima, pero en esos momentos se sentía mas angustiado que cuando Voldemort estaba vivo, de no a ver sido por él seguramente ella ahora estaría con todos sus amigos sanos y salvo compartiendo la victoria, pero no era así…Ron, su mejor amigo lo observa desde los asientos dándole apoyo, que no se deje vencer, que todo estará bien. Se siente observado, como hace años viene sintiéndose. Estar en un lugar rodeado de gente que sabe lo que sucedió, y que en esos momentos lo miren con pena, no es agradable, ni para él. Rápidamente va a tomar asiento al lado de su amigo.

- Ron…esto ya se esta pasando, de verdad estoy muy preocupado

- No te preocupes, es solo cosa de tiempo, ya veras como de un momento a otro ella estará aquí con nosotros

- Cosa de tiempo? Han pasado tres semanas y ella aun no da signo de vida….

- Pero entiende, así son estas cosas, tu despertaste una semana después del ataque, recuerdas? Además solo han paso tres semana, aun quedan muchas posibilidades, no te desanimes

- Lo se… todo es mi culpa, nunca debí despreocuparme de ella

- Harry, claro que no es tu culpa, ella sabía a lo que se enfrentaba…además tú tenias que estar preocupado de ese loco demente, no podías estar pendiente de todos…

- Pues debiera haberlo hecho, al menos con ella si

- Ni que fueras su novio Harry…

El ojiverde creyó que lo había dicho intencionalmente, claro…si hubiera sido en otras circunstancias. Harry tenia clarísimo que él no era el novio de Hermione…solo se preocupaba mucho por ella y la quería de una forma especial.

Ven al senador salir de la habitación de la castaña, se apresura llegar a donde él y preguntar como sigue la chica.

- Verán, en un principio creímos que seria como el caso del señor Potter - responde mirándolo significativamente - pero los exámenes muestran que no hay reacción por parte de ella

- Pero como esta? Que va a pasar? Cuando despertara? - pregunta Molly al borde de la histeria

- Lo siento, pero ella ha entrado a un estado de coma profundo

Harry entendía muy bien a lo que se refería…lamentablemente lo entendía, eso no podía ser posible, no. Fue consiente de cómo su espalda toco la fría pared y después se dejo caer al piso, en posición de feto. Lo único que escuchaba eran murmullos de la madre de Ron y los demás presentes ahí…

**Fin Flash Back**

Ya hacia poco menos de dos años de ese día, y tres años justo desde la batalla con Voldemort y la muerte de este. Mientras ve a Hermione descansar en esa cama que por estos años la ha acogido, no puede evitar pensar que tan diferentes serian las cosas en esos momentos si ella hubiera despertado, ahora ya es demasiado tarde.

Había intentando por todos los medios tratar de investigar una posible cura, pero no había nada que pudiera despertarla, solo el tiempo. Mucha gente, para su desgracia…le había intentado convencer que ya no había posibilidades, que lo mejor era desconectarla… pero él jamás, jamás iba a hacer eso…y mientras él este a cargo de ella y este vivo no lo iba a permitir.

En medio de sus pensamientos, siente paso tras de él, gira para ver al curioso y descubre al senador mirarlo con preocupación y desapruebo.

- Todavía por aquí señor Potter? Creo a verle dicho que la hora de visita ya se había acabado no? - inquiere

- Disculpe…ya estaba por irme

- Bien…, señor Potter hay una cosa que me gustaría hablar con usted aprovechando que esta aquí

- Si es sobre la posibilidad de desconectar a Hermione le digo que no cederé ante eso

- No se si se a dado cuenta, pero han pasado tres años, y le digo esto no por querer dejar de abastecer a la señorita Granger, sino por usted… desde que ella esta aquí que no a dejado un día de visitarla y se queda hasta largas horas, a veces hasta deja de comer; si señor Potter yo me e dado cuenta de muchas cosas…por eso hemos tomado una decisión

- Y cual seria…? - pregunta Harry temiendo lo peor

- Por su bienestar y los por los que lo rodean decidimos que las visitas a para la señorita Granger se reducen a dos veces por semanas

Parpadeo un par de veces, no creyendo lo que escuchaba, se sintió testarudo, como un adolescente reclamando sus derechos…pensó que solo lo estaba diciendo a modo de advertencia, pero cayo en cuanta de que iba en serio, no, él no iba a dejar de reclamar hasta conseguir sacar esa estúpida decisión.

- Ustedes no pueden hacer eso, eso no es posible…

- Claro que lo es, vera - se acerca a él trágicamente - no es con intención de ofenderlo pero, tiene sus ventajas ser Harry Potter

- A que se refiere con eso?

- Las visitas no siempre estaban autorizadas, pero dado el caso de que estábamos hablando de usted, se le permitía el paso. Es mas, incluso lo dejábamos que se quedara lo que fuera necesario, teníamos entendido de que la señorita Granger era muy importante para usted. Pero ahora hay otra cosa a tomar en cuenta - da una pausa y prosigue al no obtener opinión - su salud. Tanto mental como física. Estuvimos conversando con gente muy allega a usted y decidimos que por su bien lo mejor es que se aleje de aquí

- Pero eso no es posible! Necesito verla, necesito estar a su lado… - embobado hablaba tratando de que no se le quebrara la voz

- Podrá visitarla dos veces por semana, y estará al tanto si llega a pasar algo, de eso no se preocupe. La decisión ya esta tomada, lo siento señor Potter. Ahora si me permite necesito que se vaya de aquí

Harry aprieta fuertemente la mano de Hermione. Tenía rabia y mucha…la mira calidamente antes de levantarse.

- Todo ahora es diferente…aun así siempre te esperare - susurra antes de marcharse de lugar.

_Ahora no puedo cantar una canción de amor  
De la manera que tiene que ser  
Bien, __supongo que no estaré bien nunca más__  
Pero nena, este soy yo_

No sabia cuanto había caminado, sin duda había sido mucho. Cuando salio de la habitación de Hermione sintió que dejaba algo dentro de ahí…algo que no iba a recuperar jamás. Extrañamente lo primero que hizo fue querer volver al lugar, pero si salio de ahí fue por algo. Algo que él no quería reconocer y que todos le dicen a gritos. Por su bien y de los que lo rodean tenia que mantener alejamiento de ahí…antes de que se convirtiera en un zombi, mas de lo que ya estaba. No entendía como había gente que en esos momentos lo pudiera querer…él ya no entregaba nada de si mismo a nadie. Lo intentaba pero nada salía. Intentaba compensar tanta amabilidad que tenia con él de una que otra manera, pero la cosa era que ya no le ponía esfuerzo a nada.

Esa noche había llegado a una decisión, tenia que acabar todo esto de una buena vez por todas, tenia que pensar en él y en su futuro, por primera vez pensaría en él, aunque sea diferente a lo que alguna vez pudo a ver soñado. Y no por eso dejaría atrás lo anterior, no por eso dejaría a Hermione y mucho menos la olvidaría, lo que haría seria continuar su vida, tratar de rehacerla como cualquier otro hombre. Ella entendería, por que eso es lo que ella hubiese querido, verlo feliz y a pesar de todos los obstáculos seguir con su vida. Aunque que ya no tenga mucho que ofrecer, haría el intento.

**Flash Back**

- No mientas, tú sabes perfectamente lo que quieres. ¡Pero de verdad no entiendo que ganas tú de todo esto!

- Yo no quiero ganar nada con todo esto, Hermione. Entiende…hay muchas cosas que yo no te puedo explicar por ahora…

- ¿Y cuando podrás explicármelas? Cuando estés con Ginny?

Harry siento impotencia al ver que la chica no iba a entender nada por si sola. Y era poco lo que él podía hacer para que viera como son las cosas.

- Por favor Harry…yo no quiero que me des explicaciones, ya no. Solo quiero que dejes todo esto, me hace daño…

- No puedo - responde impulsivamente Harry. Mira a la chica a los ojos, mostrando todos sus sentimientos, esperando que viera cada una de sus emociones cuando esta con ella. Hace bastante tiempo que descubrió lo que había en Hermione, y era algo de lo que se sentía contento de haber descubierto. Como no sentirse feliz con tan agradable sensación, con tan agradable compañía. Y ella en esos momentos le pedía que olvidara todo, y lo que él se había propuesto desde que la descubrió, seria jamás olvidarla, y no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

_Y siempre te amare, mi vida, siempre  
Y estaré allí por siempre y para siempre_

El chico ve como los ojos de Hermione toman un brillo triste. Hermione lo miraba suplicante, impaciente de saber cual seria su siguiente jugada. Si tan solo ella supiera que nada de eso es un juego…

Lentamente Harry camina hasta ella, acercándose poco a poco y viendo como ella intenta retroceder, pero no lo hace. Llega hasta donde la castaña y une sus manos con las de él. La mira a los ojos profundamente y acerca sus labios a su oído, para susurrarle

- Ni siquiera tú entenderías lo que siento

La besa, la besa tranquilamente, tratando de explicarle por millonésima vez lo que significa para él. Y por millonésima vez sabía que ella no descifraría lo que quiere decir, de que quiere expresar con gestos, lo que con palabras no puede.

- Harry por favor…estoy cansada, cansada de esta… especie de relación que llevamos

Como le gustaría decirle que él también, como lo gustaría decirle todo sin miedo a nada. Pero en vez de eso solo se limita a mirarla tiernamente.

- ¡Maldita sea, Harry! Estoy cansada de esto! Cansada de ser yo siempre la que comience una discusión, cansada de que cada vez que hablo, tú no respondas nada¡Dime algo!

- Hermione… - dice para hacerle saber que cada una de las palabras que ella dijo, fueron escuchadas y entendidas por él. No agrega nada más.

- No vas a decir nada…como siempre - dijo la chica dándole la espalda - ¿Por qué¿Por qué haces esto¿Por qué cada vez que tienes la oportunidad, me buscas con este propósito? Como crees que me siento cada vez que veo a Ginny. Sabes que ella muere por ti. O que… me vas a decir que ¿con ella también juegas de este modo? - dijo al fin mirándolo a los ojos.

Harry creyó ver miedo en los ojos de Hermione, miedo, desesperación, tristeza. Y él no pudo más que correr a abrazarla.

- Claro que no…no seria capaz de hacer algo así - la abraza fuertemente, aspirando el aroma que despedía Hermione - dame tiempo, solo te pido eso.

- Tiempo para que ¿para aclarar tus sentimientos? Si es así me gustaría, que mientras lo hicieras, no me buscaras

¿Aclarar sus sentimientos? Él lo tenia todo claro…sin tan solo su vida fuera normal, le diría en ese instante, todo la verdad.

**Fin Flash Back**

_Estaré allí hasta que las estrellas no brillen,  
Hasta que el cielo se reviente y las palabras no rimen,  
Y se que cuando muera, tu estarás en mi mente,  
Y te amare… Siempre…_

Cuantas veces habían tenido ese tipo de discusiones, cuantas veces Hermione le reprochaba su extraño comportamiento, y todas esas veces él callaba. ¿Pero como explicarle? Cuando ni el sabia por que lo hacia… Claro que sabía que la amaba, que la adoraba como a nadie en el mundo. Pero…cuantas veces se dijo para, para con todo esto que lo único que hacia, era hacer sufrir a la mujer que amaba. Pero como buen Gryffindor no lo hacia, su lado impulsivo salía cada vez que la veía, cada vez que la tenia cerca. Lo peor de todo es que ella pensaba que todo eso para él era un juego, una simple aventura. Y él no podía decir lo contrario, no podía decir la verdadera razón de su silencio…

Era cuando recordaba momentos como ese, que se reprendía mentalmente por nunca haberle dicho lo que le inspiraba ¿Cómo diablos él iba a saber lo que le iba a suceder? Si lo hubiera sabido, a los cuatro vientos hubiera gritado lo que Hermione Granger era para él. Pero él solo quería protegerla…nada más. Valla trabajo, le dijo su conciencia.

Él no podía decir nada sobre sus sentimientos, no con Voldemort tras su pista, aprovechando toda debilidad, para usarlo en su contra. Nadie podía saber que se había enamorado de Hermione Granger, cualquier cosa podía llegar a los oídos de Voldemort, y eso seria gravísimo, para Hermione tanto como para él.

Y ella nunca lo supo, nunca vio lo que realmente él le quería decir con todas esas cosas.

Y se odiaba, se odiaba por no haber cambiado la situación. Se odia por que a pesar de todo, a pesar de haber tratado de protegerla al ocultar ese secreto, ella igual sufrió las consecuencias de la catástrofe que era su vida. Por que a pesar de todo, el no pudo protegerla como él debía hacerlo. Ahora ella estaba encerrada, y quizás nunca iba a despertar.

¡Como le gustaría decirle cuanto le ama! Como le gustaría tenerla entre sus brazos y besarla por toda una eternidad. Lo único que el quería después de terminada la guerra era paz, esa paz que todos menos él encontraron. Por que solo Hermione Granger le podía dar la paz que él buscaba…

Cuando regresa de sus pensamientos, despierta para encontrarse con la cruda realidad. Frente de él se encontraba la madriguera, lugar que lo había acogido durantes años, y que era un buen lugar para visitar cuando su departamento le parecía frió y tosco. Lugar perfecto para ir cuando la nostalgia lo invadía.

Le debía mucho a esa familia, desde que los conoció lo único que han hecho a sido tratar de alegrarle la vida, durante todos lo periodos difíciles que a tenido, quizás era hora de devolverle el favor, y de paso, comenzar con su vida de nuevo, como se lo había planteado.

Golpea la puerta trágicamente, temiendo a la reacción que pudieran tener al verlo.

- ¡Harry! Al fin estas aquí! Estaba preocupado por ti hermano

- Lo siento, Ron. Me retrace en el camino - el pelirrojo lo mira desaprobándolo.

- Bueno…Pasa luego, todos te están esperando dentro. Ginny te esta esperando hace horas, esta furiosa.

Harry le quito importancia a lo escudado, luego hablaría con ella. Mientras disfrutaría de la compañía de todo los Weasley, que cada semana se juntaban. Estuvo jugando con los hijos de Ron y Luna, eran unos chicos encantadores. Uno tenia 5 años, y era muy gracioso desde el punto de vista de Harry, se lo pasaba corriendo de un lugar a otro cada vez que podía. El otro tenia 3 años, y aunque era muy pequeño, Harry noto que iba a ser de temer, tenia mucho carácter y parecía no gustarle los juegos que él les hacia. Durante todo ese momento, Harry se imagino él con un niño en los brazos, o una niña, tal vez. De hermosos ojos castaños y pelo ondulado. O también podrían ser de ojos verdes y pelo castaño. Se sienta en una silla cercana, y la depresión lo invade. Nunca debería pensar en esas cosas…aunque tampoco lo podía evitar.

_Ahora las fotos que olvidaste,  
Son los recuerdos de una vida diferente_

- Harry… ¿Ginny esta enojada? - escucha la voz de Luna sacarlo de sus cavilaciones

- No lo se ¿paso algo?

- Dímelo tú…subió hace un momento refunfuñando y maldiciéndote.

- Esta bien Luna, enseguida iré a ver que le sucede.

A continuación sabía lo que venia. Pero esta vez él tenía un método más fácil de solucionar las cosas. Algo que quizás cambie su vida, no sabía cuando, pero lo haría. Si quería comenzar de nuevo, tendría que ser cuanto antes. Quizás eso nunca sea posible, pero mientras pueda, haría el esfuerzo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faltaba poco, y él a cada instante que pasaba que colocaba más nervioso. Harry mira el perfecto pasillo de pasto que tenia delante de él, imaginando como dentro de pocos minutos, por ahí pasaría quizás, lo que implicaba comenzar una nueva vida. Siempre como alguna vez había soñado…lamentablemente las condiciones eran diferentes a las que él alguna vez idealizo. Era difícil explicar como llego hasta ese momento, pero una parte de su ser, le decía fijamente, que estaba haciendo lo correcto. No por nada se estaba enlazando a una mujer que pertenecía a la familia que mas había adorado desde que tenia conciencia.

Cuando decidió pedirle matrimonio a Ginny Weasley, por su cabeza pasaron millones de cosas, de por que debería hacer eso. Los Weasley se habían preocupado por él desde que lo conocieron y lo vieron por primera vez en la estación King's Cross, durante su estancia en el colegio de magia y hechicería esa preocupación había aumentado, y el cariño también. Después de la derrota de Voldemort, muchos de ellos se enteraron de lo importante que era Hermione para él. Lo apoyan hasta el día de hoy con respecto a ese tema. Ginny había sabido esperar y después de un tiempo ella le pidió que fuera su novio, Harry, no pudo negarse ante tal noble ofrecimiento, en parte no creía que Ginny aun lo quisiera y que haya estado esperando tanto tiempo era algo apreciable, sabiendo lo que él sentía. Pero decidió aceptar como una especie de chancee que le estaba dando la vida. Y luego de unos meses, el día en que se dio cuanta que su vida no podía continuar así, decidió pedirle casamiento a la chica Weasley. Ginny, acepto alegre.

Para la familia de ella, había sido una sorpresa la noticia, pero Harry se pudo dar cuenta con facilidad, que era lo que ellos llevaban esperando hace un tiempo. Molly le dijo que estaba muy contenta por la decisión que había tomado, que era bueno que empezara a olvidar los fantasmas del pasado y preocuparse más por el bienestar de su vida.

Pero Molly no imaginaba que Harry jamás iba a olvidar esos fantasmas. Todo lo pasado para él había sido demasiado importante e influyente como para olvidarlo. Ahora que él pensaba en todo lo anteriormente sucedido, se había dado cuenta que su vida había sido una verdadera odisea, en la cual, cada vez que recordaba, estaba ella, Hermione.

_Lo que yo daría por tener tu pelo entre mis dedos,  
Por tocar tus labios, por sentirte cerca,  
Cuando rezabas y yo trataba de entender_

Con claridad recuerda, como en una platica, salio un tema que en ese momento a él le interesaba mucho, cuando recién se estaba dando cuanta de que todo lo que tenía que ver con Hermione le interesaba. Estaban sentados en las gradas, después de una práctica. Hablaban sobre temas que jamás había imaginado conversar con alguien, cosas que siempre creyó que solo él pensaba y que no creía algún día compartir. Fue en ese momento, cuando se dio cuanta, y se terminado de convencer, que la mujer que tenia en frente, era perfecta, y que si la vida se la puso delante, le gustaría que fuera de una forma muy especial.

_He cometido errores, pero solo soy un hombre._

Harry da una pequeña y suave patada al suelo, dejando el pasto aplastado en aquel lugar. Tuvo el deseo de adelantar ese momento en su vida, y hacerlo pasar más rápido. Ron lo mira desde su puesto dudoso, seguramente él se imagino algo de lo que pasa por la cabeza del ojiverde.

Hermione una vez le había dicho, que el matrimonio no se contrae por motivos secundarios. Que era algo realmente importante en la vida del ser humano y que todos deberían tomarle el peso. Harry pensó que ella era una chica muy fiel y sonrió para sus adentros. Él le había contado que cuando terminara toda la pesadilla que vivía mientras este vivo Voldemort, le gustaría formar una familia, que era un deseo que quiso desde que tomo conciencia que era una verdadera familia. Y que mientras más rápido se pudiera cumplir eso, mejor.

- No creo que eso sea correcto Harry - le había dicho Hermione

- Es algo que quiero, y si puedo cumplirlo lo haré

- Esta bien, pero creo que te estas precipitando a los hechos

- Yo no lo creo, no e tenido nunca una familia… - él sintió la mirada reprochadora de la chica - si esta bien. Pero yo me refiero a una mía, propia. Y ya he esperado mucho para eso…por eso en cuanto derrote a ese maldito lo primero que haré es casarme.

- Ya ¿y con quien si se puede saber? - pregunto con superioridad

- Pues…eso…eso lo veré en el momento

- ¿Ves? Es a eso a lo que me refiero…No puedes pretender casarte con la primera que se te cruce, Harry. Eso es algo que lleva tiempo, y que solo, con el tiempo, se va a dar.

- No te preocupes. Ya veras, que cuando tome esa decisión, será la correcta - había dicho él con una sonrisa, claramente, pensando en la chica que tenía en frente como la mujer que cumpliría sus sueños. Ella, por como arrugo en entre cejo, no se dio cuanta a que es lo que se refería Harry.

Y ahí estaba él ahora, cumpliendo en parte lo que le había dicho a Hermione aquel día. Si, tal vez este cumpliendo un sueño que siempre tuvo, pero al mismo tiempo esta desechando otro aun mas fuerte para él. Por que a veces, para hacer lo correcto, hay que renunciar a lo que queremos.

_Y siempre te amare, mi vida, siempre  
Y estaré allí por siempre y para siempre_

En esos momentos, en el altar, cuando estaba a punto de unir su vida a otra chica, que venia radiante caminando hacia él, no podía dejar de pensar en una persona, aquella que le roba todas las noches, todos sus pensamientos. La castaña de sus sueños.

Mientras él daba el _sí_, junto a una pelirroja, en otro lugar, una castaña nombrada Hermione Granger, abría sus ojos sorpresivamente, apenas susurrando el nombre de la persona que siempre había amado.

- Harry…

_Y se que cuando muera, tu estarás en mi mente,  
Y te amare… Siempre…_

_**Quisiera volver en el tiempo el tiempo en que fui feliz.**_

* * *

**Bueno, se que es algo triste, por eso no quería subirlo. Pero la verdad es que hace unos días que me dio con escuchar esta canción y a final me decidí a subir la historia. Cuano la hice estaba muy inspirada...**

**Se que es algo triste, y el final también, pero la canción lo ameritaba así.**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y si es así que me dejaran un review ya? **

**Los espero.**


End file.
